Girls And Transformers
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: What if someone bought the glasses off eBay? I was bored when I wrote this so deal with me please. It's not really that bad. Tell me if you want any sequals. And also I have to say I couldn't do this story without my fav in here . . . Hot Shot so please R


**Hot Shot's girl: Dedicated to my best friend Katy :)**

**Girls and Transformers**

This is a story about three girls: Beth, her twin sister Crystal, and their best friend Katy. They were the ages of twenty to twenty-two. Katy had just gotten out of college and gotten an apartment with Beth and Crystal when they had graduated high school. Katy worked on becoming a veterinarian, but worked at Wal-Mart in the meantime.

Crystal worked as a floral designer. She was shyer than the others and so was very quiet. Beth worked as a waitress in a small diner, but loved to write stories and books and dream of becoming a famous author one day, but then again she was afraid of what people would think of her stories and so she slowly shied away from that dream for she knew she was too shy to get out and show her stories to a publisher. She knew her sister and friend said her stories were good just because they knew her.

That was her main excuse in everything. She loved antiques though and so their apartment was crowded with antiques that they never used. Beth just liked to gaze at them, but Crystal—and Katy grew tired of Beth clouding their only home with useless objects. As time went by Beth had her eyes on an antique that would be very important in the future.

"Beth are you on eBay looking for antiques again?!" moped Crystal as she came to her twin sister's side.

"So what if I am?!" shot back Beth as she kept her gaze on the screen.

"What is it now?" sighed Crystal bending low to see what Beth was looking at.

Crystal gazed at the useless objects that her sister fancied for a moment. She then shot back crying-

"Glasses . . . glasses . . . why would you want some old, broken, cracked glasses?!"

"Hey, I think they're cool," smiled Beth as she began to set her bid for them.

Katy then came out of the kitchen with two large bowls, containing salad and mac&cheese, in hand and placed them on their small square table in the small dining room they had. She was smiling, as normal, as she heard her friends fighting over a pair of old glasses.

"Buying something again Beth?" she smiled.

"Maybe," said Beth as she saw another person place a bid on the glasses.

She then began to work her magic on the keyboard. She had done this a couple times before—out bided another person. A couple of old lamps rested safely on a lamp stand in the living room just because she bid a dollar higher.

"Well time's almost out," smiled Katy as she watched Beth try and buy the glasses.

"Maybe you should just let this person have the glasses," tried Crystal seeing the person still trying to out bid Beth.

Beth just smirked signaling #1 she was going to ignore her sister and #2 she was not going to give up on something she wanted.

"Fine, don't listen to me," said Crystal walking away. "I mean, the guy could really need the glasses for all we know."

"Yea right," scoffed Katy looking back at Crystal who began to grab a bowl of salad.

Katy then turned her attention back to a neck-in-neck bid. Then at the last moment Beth added one penny higher than the other person—and won.

"YES!" she smiled doing a little dance in her chair. "I'm good, I'm good."

"Yea, pretty good at wasting our money on things we don't need," said Katy as she went to join Crystal. "After all—we are saving up for a car so we don't have to walk everywhere."

"Yea, and like I said—what if the guy REALLY needed them huh?"

But what they didn't know was that he bidder did need the glasses, but only to find his leader.

"No!" Frenzy said as he hit his head on the screen at seeing him fail to gain the glasses.

"Why don't you seek the one who bought them?" suggested Barricade.

Frenzy then shot up his head at the idea.

"Good idea," he grinned as he began to hack into Beth's user name.

In no time he found out who she was and where she lived. Barricade then hit the gas and drove off to find her.

They soon got the glasses and as Beth looked at them she smiled and wondered where'd she'd put them. As she did this Katy had noticed something on the glasses.

"Hey, let me see those," said Katy taking the glasses and looking closely at them. "There are a couple of smudges on them."

She then began to clean them with her shirt, but gently. Beth sighed as she watched Katy clean her brand new . . . well . . . sort of, glasses.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a glasses expert," sighed Beth gazing at Katy with a slight smile.

Katy paused for a moment to look at her friend with a cracked smile.

"Hey, I might be legally blind, but I can see smudges on glasses," said Katy.

She then tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't get the smudges off.

"Oh well—can't get 'em," she said handing the glasses to Beth. "Yet again, you bought more useless objects."

"Says you," chuckled Beth looking at the glasses. "These objects just fill my imagination."

"You write fantasy and science fiction," said Crystal. "All these things you bought look like they belong to a romance story. Why can't you write one of those?"

"I don't know," said Beth getting a bit annoyed. "I've never experienced romance before and so I can't write what I don't know about."

All then reflected on this. What Beth said was true. None had ever been on a date before and so had no clue what it felt like to love someone. They had seen many love movies were people were in love, but nothing like that had ever happened to them and they feared . . . never would.

Later that day when it had come near to the end of their work they had called each other to let each other know they were heading home. Crystal and Katy worked near each other and got out of work at the same time and so they would walk together to get home. Beth worked late though. She worked until 12:00 in the morning. She would then lock up the diner and head home.

She had to walk a mile to get home, but if she kept mind on the other things than how tired she was then her legs wouldn't get tired and fail her. She took her bun out and let her long brunette hair fall down her back. She had never liked wearing her hair that was anyways and wished to always wear her hair down, but it was work and she didn't want to get fired. As she walked down an old path that had cut through an old abandoned warehouse she almost stumbled because of the high heels she wore.

She sighed and sat down on a large brick to dig into her small backpack for her flip flops so her feet wouldn't kill her. As she changed her shoes she heard a sound that came from the sky. It sounded as if it got closer. She looked up and saw a meteor of some sort coming her way.

"Oh my—!" started Beth as she gazed at it.

But then she ran for cover as it nearly planted itself right beside her. It shook the ground as it hit. Beth nearly fell over as the ground shook hard around her. As Beth regained her balance she looked and saw the large meteor resting before her.

She then took up her courage and walked to it. It didn't look like a normal meteor to her. It would look like a rock, but this was a silvery form of some sort. Beth dared not touch it for it was probably still hot from entering the earth's atmosphere.

As Beth looked at it closely she had jumped at its sudden movement, but her legs were too afraid to run anywhere. Its outlines then began to shift and move to create a form that began to stand up. Beth was ever scared as the being stood a well two stories high. She had no idea if it meant her harm or not.

As it stood tall and straight she saw that it looked humanlike. It had two legs, two arms, a neck, and a head, but that never told Beth if it was harmless or not. It did not see Beth for it had its back to her. As it flicked its head upward this scared Beth and so made her jump back a little. This caused the being to turn quickly to her and point some kind of a weapon at her.

Beth tried not to scream, but couldn't help giving out a couple of squeaks, but she held her ground and tried not to show fear. Beth's legs nearly buckled, but she stood her ground. The being examined Beth a bit but then put its weapon down and just let her know that it meant her no harm. Beth then gave a mad smile and began to chuckle a bit.

The being seemed confused by her reaction and so tilted its head a bit at her. Beth tried to gain control over herself, but it was no use.

_Why am I acting like this?_ She thought. _I'm acting like an idiot around him . . . or her. This is the coolest thing ever and yet I'm scared as a field mouse!_

The being then reached out its hand to her and began to move closer to her letting out an electrical sound of some sort. Beth as a little jumpy at this and so backed up and held up her hands saying-

"Wait!"

It then stopped and it began to make a sound of a dialing tone, or at least Beth thought. It stood as still as ever as it did this. Its blue optics were unfocused a bit and this leads Beth to believe that it was downloading something into its mainframe. She had written stories about robots before, but she didn't know if it was true about real robot or not.

It then focused its gaze on her again and did something she was not expecting . . . it talked.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" it asked tilting its head a bit to her.

"Well, uh," tried Beth trying to speak straight. "You won't harm me."

"How do you know?" it asked.

"Well because you lowered your weapon from me," she said. "To us that means you're harmless."

"Then you aliens are not that different form us," it said. "Do you aliens go by a name one is to call you?"

"Well," smiled Beth a bit. "My name is Beth . . . what about you?"

It then placed its hand on its chest and bent low to her saying-

"I was given the name Hot Shot."

"Hot Shot . . . why?" asked Beth seeing that Hot Shot meant hot head in human terms.

Hot Shot hesitated for a moment at her question, but then said-

"We cybertronians are named by our personality."

At that Beth began to laugh a bit and Hot Shot saw this. She then said-

"You mean you're a hot head . . . is that why 'they' named you Hot Shot?"

"I take it," said Hot Shot.

Beth was so excited. #1 because she was the first to meet an alien robot and #2 is because she always dreamt of befriending a robot of some sort. Beth couldn't hold her excitement inside herself anymore. She then asked him-

"Who are you and were do you come form?"

"Well," stated Hot Shot gazing upward a bit. "I am one of the very few autobots that traveled to this planet in search for the allspark."

"What's that?" asked Beth anxious to know. "Or is it top secret to you autobots?"

Hot Shot then paused for a moment just gazing at her. Beth could see he had expressions on his face and that he struggled on whether he should tell her or not. It looked as if he was remembering something that happened to him earlier. He then gave an angry sigh and said-

"Forget him . . . do you really want to know?"

"Will I die because I know?" asked Beth.

"You shouldn't," said Hot Shot.

"Okay then," she smiled as she planted herself safely on a large brick.

"We autobots have been searching for the allspark for thousands of years," started Hot Shot as he stood tall and straight. "The allspark is the source of life for us . . . and our home planet Cybertron. Our leader Optimus Prime sent the allspark hurling into space so the decepticons, who wished to use its power for evil and the domination of the universe, would not find it, but Megatron, their leader, went to find it . . . he did, but his signal was lost for some time now on this very planet. We have reason to believe that the decepticons are searching for it as well . . . they could be anywhere now—searching for it."

"For what Hot Shot . . . the allspark?" asked Beth.

"No . . . the map to find the allspark," said Hot Shot. "There is a map somewhere on this planet that is embedded in the lenses of some eye glasses."

"Well good luck on finding those glasses. There's like fifty million glasses in the whole world," sighed Beth as she got up. "Hey, were are your friends in the first place?"

"They are still on the ship," he said.

"Then why are you here?" asked Beth.

"I—" started Hot Shot, but hesitated for a bit. "I had to get away . . . it was getting too crowded for me up there."

"Oh," Understood Beth seeing his aggravation.

She then sighed and got up to look around. She then turned to the giant robot before her and said-

"Do you have any disguises or something, because if people see you they'll call the government in and take you away to get chopped up."

"Do you have any vehicles around here?" he asked looking around to see nothing.

"Um, not really," said Beth looking around to also see nothing. "But if you come with me a little further up I'll show you some."

"Very well," smiled Hot Shot as he walked with her.

Beth tried her best not to be seen with Hot Shot. She had eventually gotten to some cars.

"How 'bout that one?" asked Hot Shot pointing to a station wagon.

"Oh heavens no!" said Beth. "Can you do better?"

Hot Shot pointed to many cars, but Beth kept saying no. At that point Hot Shot would have picked a scooter if she didn't make up her mind. As Beth said no to other choices Hot Shot sighed and rolled his optics saying-

"I had hoped it didn't come down to this."

"What?" asked Beth as she turned to him.

Hot Shot then pushed her to the ground and held her firmly down.

"What are you doing?!" she cried a bit seeing he wouldn't let her up.

Hot Shot then came close to her face. Beth had no clue what he was going to do. He wasn't going to kiss her was he? Beth had her doubts on what Hot Shot was about to do to her.

Hot Shot's optics then shown bright and scanned her brain for something. Beth had to close her eyes as he did this. The pressure on her body then lifted as Hot Shot let go and stood up. As Beth opened her eyes she saw the new and improved Hot Shot before her eyes.

"Very nice," smiled Hot Shot as he ran his hands down his nice shiny silver chest.

Hot Shot was now a shiny black and with some silver and a bit of green. Beth stood up in awe as she gazed at the nice looking robot before her . . . in an awkward way he was sort of . . . handsome to her. Hot Shot then shifted his body and changed into a very nice looking black car. It was the car of Beth's dreams.

"WOW!" she gasped as she came to him and ran her hand across his door. "How'd you do that?!"

"I scanned your brain to emit an image of the car you wanted me to be," said Hot Shot. "And I have to say—I like your tastes."

Hot Shot was a shiny black car that had silver lining and a green under light. Beth looked inside the window and looked at the nice black leather seats and the new radio. She then looked at the steering wheel and saw an insignia were the horn was. She then realized it was Hot Shot's autobot sign.

It must have been. What else could it have been? She then noticed the dangling silver keys in the steering wheel. She smiled and said-

"Are those for me?"

"Well I figured if I am to be a robot in disguise then what better disguise than to have a human driver . . . so . . . yea." He said.

Beth gave a joyful squeal and got in. She sat in the driver's seat and placed her hands on the steering wheel and she liked the feel.

"Feels nice," she smiled getting comfortable.

"Thank-you," smiled Hot Shot. "I'll be your car by day, but search for the glasses by night."

"Deal!" smiled Beth. "I always wanted a car to talk to."

Her smile then vanished as she looked at the time.

"2:30 a.m.!" she cried. "Oh, we gotta get home. Crystal and Katy will be worried sick about me!"

"Hang on," smiled Hot Shot as he sped off.

As Beth made her way home the moment after she got out of Hot Shot she was caught in the tight grip of her sister's embrace.

"Where were you?!" she cried. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yea, about a couple minutes we would have called the cops for a missing person's case!" said Katy joining them.

They then both looked at the car Beth exited. Both had their mouths wide open as they gazed at Beth and said-

"Where'd you get this?!"

"I can explain," smiled Beth placing a hand on Hot Shot's hood. "Crystal . . . Katy . . . meet Hot Shot."

If they didn't live in an apartment complex next to the city they could have heard nothing but crickets as Beth said what she said.

"Great, now you named the car!" said Katy throwing her hands up in the air.

"No I didn't!" shot back Beth. "He told me his name!"

Yet again—more silence. Beth then tried another thing.

"Hot Shot transform and show them," she said looking at the shinny black car.

Nothing.

"Hot Shot come on!" she said pleading with him.

"It's too late for this," said Katy as they walked back inside. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

As they left back inside Beth angrily turned to Hot Shot and said-

"What's wrong with you?! You made me look like a fool in front of them!"

"It's not their time to know yet," said Hot Shot.

"I have half a mind to scratch you!" threatened Beth holding up the keys.

She then turned and went inside. The next day Beth tried to tell Katy and Crystal how she met Hot Shot, but they didn't give in. Beth then decided to give up. They still wondered how she got the car, but both knew that Beth was not the kind to steal cars . . . she didn't have the brains to, so that was still a big mystery.

Beth and Crystal had the day off from work, but Kay didn't. Beth took Hot Shot out for a ride for a while and Crystal stayed home cleaning up the place. Katy had gotten done a bit earlier than normal, from work, so Beth had no clue as to when to pick her up. That day Katy had forgotten to charge her cell phone and so she couldn't call anyone.

She took the usual way home, but this time she was found by three large men. She was surrounded and scared.

"Well look what we have here," they smiled as they flashed their knives out. "Our next victim."

"No, please!" cried Katy as they closened in on her.

No one was around to hear her pleading cries for help. A certain yellow camero drove by the alley way. As it passed by it stopped and then put itself in reverse to see what was going on. It had seen a poor woman fixing to be murdered.

It then turned and drove to them and tried to chase the men away, but they were not moved.

"A hero ah?" the leader of the gang grinned. "Boys . . . get 'im!"

They then took rocks and bats trying to break his windows. The others took knives trying to slash at the tires. Katy tried to make a run for it, but one of the men jumped before her with a knife in hand.

"Please!" cried Katy backing up.

"Don't think you're gonna get away so easily," smiled the large man.

Then the yellow camero made a noise so alien that everyone turned to see what was going on. As all saw the car began to shift and change its form into that of a giant robot.

"What the he--?!" cried the men seeing a two story robot stand before them.

As Katy gazed at the giant robot her mind went straight to Beth . . . she was telling the truth. The robot had then stomped hard on the ground making a mini-sized earthquake and had chased the men away for good. The robot then turned to a red haired female that stood as still as a statue just gazing at him with her mouth wide open. Katy could hold her sudden fear in no longer.

She fainted and fell to the ground. The robot had then come to her and gently picked her up. He examined the female for a long moment. She was not the one he was looking for, but she would be safe nonetheless.

He then heard the sound of a steady car engine running behind him. As he turned he saw a shinny black car and a human exit it. It was another human female with long brunette hair . . . she was the one he was looking for.

"KATY!!" she cried seeing her best friend in the arms of another robot.

The robot gazed at Katy then at the girl crying her name. Beth then noticed a red insignia on the robot's forehead. It was the autobot sign she had seen on Hot Shot's steering wheel. Was he another autobot?

Hot Shot then transformed and smiled at seeing the yellow bot.

"Bumblebee?" he smiled as he spoke in cybertronian.

Bumblebee looked at the familiar bot and stood straight just gazing at him. As Hot Shot came to his old friend Bumblebee placed Katy in Hot Shot's hands and began to communicate with him in a cybertronian way, but not by speaking, but by words.

"Hot Shot what are you doing here?" he started as he typed up the cybertronian words. "You know Optimus is going to be mad."

"I know," said Hot Shot. "It's been forty years thought . . . I got bored up there."

Bumblebee shook his head and sighed-

"You always were the impatient one."

"Yea and I suppose that's why you're the spy right?" said Hot Shot shaking his head a bit.

Beth then came up beside Hot Shot and saw Katy and then looked at Bumblebee in anger and cried-

"What did he do to Katy?!"

They both then looked down at the angry alien female. Bumblebee then communicated to Hot Shot again explaining what happened. Hot Shot then knelt to Beth and placed Katy softly down and told her that his friend Bumblebee had saved Katy from getting killed. Beth gasped at hearing this and so looked back at the yellow robot and said-

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you . . . thank-you for saving my best friend."

Bumblebee inclined his head to Beth and she looked at Hot Shot and said-

"Can he not talk human?"

"No it's not that," said Hot Shot. "His vocals were destroyed during a battle on cybertron and he has never been the same since."

"Can't you fix it?" asked Beth

"We've tried, but so far . . . nothing," shrugged Hot Shot.

"Oh I see," understood Beth.

Bumblebee then communicated to Hot Shot once again saying-

"I believe I have found the map so I am calling the others in. I suggest you hide Hot Shot. They won't be too pleased that you're here and have made contact with the aliens."

"I'm not afraid!" scoffed Hot Shot crossing his arms. "Let them come."

"Very well," sighed Bumblebee as he sent out the signal.

As Beth made sure that Katy was well she looked once again at Bumblebee and said-

"So how does he talk?"

Bumblebee then turned to Beth and said with a broadcasters voice-

"Through the radio my dear."

"Cool," smiled Beth. "So why pick the name Bumblebee? Other than the fact that your color is that of a bumblebee."

Bumblebee then played Muhammad Ali's old saying-

"Float like a butterfly sting like a bee."

"Oh," shook Beth.

She then saw Katy coming to. Katy slowly opened her eyes and groaned a bit.

"Katy!" smiled Beth hugging her friend. "You're alright!"

"I am . . . from what?" asked Katy looking at Beth confused.

Katy then noticed for blue optics starring down on her and one set of optics belonged to the yellow camero that saved her.

"Beth you were right!" jumped Katy to her feet.

"I know," smiled Beth standing by Hot Shot's leg.

As Katy gazed at the two large robots she then looked at Beth and said-

"I will never think you're insane again. I swear!"

"Good," sighed Beth.

Beth then explained what they were and why they were here on earth. Everything seemed so clearer to Katy now.

"Hey Katy," started Beth.

"Yea?" asked Katy taking her long gaze off Bumblebee and to her friend.

"Would you mind if you let Bumblebee here be your car?" asked Beth.

"Beth I'm legally blind," started Katy. "I don't have a driver's license. I don't know how to drive."

"Bumblebee will drive," said Beth.

"What if I get pulled over?" said Katy.

"Katy stop offending him!" said Beth. "He's a good driver!"

Katy then gazed up at Bumblebee and looked at him closely for a long moment. He did save her after all from being on the 11:00 news. She owed him her life.

"Okay," said Katy. "But what will Crystal say?"

"Okay were did you get the other car?!" said Crystal seeing the yellow camero.

"We'll show you later," said Katy getting out.

As Crystal gazed at the two for a long moment she said-

"I want one."

"Come on Crystal," called Beth telling her to come inside.

As they slept Hot Shot and Bumblebee spoke with one another . . . and not about the map or the others either.

"Hey why don't you change modes?" asked Hot Shot seeing Bumblebee's old camero model. "The girls would really like it."

"You think so?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yea, they really like my model . . . well the sun's almost up so you better hurry up and decided," said Hot Shot.

Bumblebee thought about this for a moment as he watched the sun rise.

As the girls went outside to their cars Katy screamed at seeing her old camero now slick, shiny, and brand new.

"Wow," gasped Beth as they went and inspected Bumblebee.

"Nice," said Crystal shaking her head. "Where do you guys get all these cool cars?!"

Katy and Beth just looked at each other with wide smiles.

"What do they fall from the sky?!" asked Crystal.

At that Beth and Katy broke out in laughter leaving Crystal still confused. After work when they were driving home Katy's car began to act up and it darted into an ally. Beth's car soon followed.

"What's wrong with your cars?" asked Crystal to Beth who sat next to her.

"Beats me," lied Beth hiding her smile.

They then came to a stop and Katy and Beth exited their cars. Crystal soon followed.

"What is going on?!" asked Crystal demanding to know.

"Look!" pointed Katy seeing a couple of vehicles coming in the ally.

Before Crystal could say anything they had all shifted and changed into large robots that sort of resembled humans. She was struck with fear and awe. Even Katy and Beth's cars transformed. There was a large truck that transformed into a bulking black robot, an ambulance that transformed into a green robot, a small silver Pontiac that transformed into a smaller robot and an eighteen wheeler that transformed into their leader known as Optimus Prime.

"You see," smiled Katy looking at the awe struck Crystal. "I told you we'd show you later."

"I-I," tried Crystal, but her words were lost inside her.

"Don't worry sister . . . they're the good guys," smiled Beth.

As the red and blue robot gazed at Bumblebee and the one standing next to him he let out and angry—but relieved sigh. He then began to speak in cybertronian to Hot Shot saying-

"Hot Shot why have you disobeyed my orders again? I told you to stay on the ship and yet you run away. Do you know you could have been killed?!"

"Optimus why can't you trust me enough to leave me alone?" asked Hot Shot slumping a bit acting a bit like a human teenager to a bugging human parent.

Optimus then looked down at the small humans behind Hot Shot's leg. He sighed and said-

"That's why."

"Optimus I can explain!" said Hot Shot.

"You always can can't you Hot Shot?" said Optimus looking at Hot Shot with disappointed optics.

Bumblebee got tired of what was going on between Optimus and Hot Shot and so stepped forward to them communicating-

"Optimus sir, Hot Shot has found the one who possesses the glasses that contains the map to the whereabouts of the allspark."

"He did?!" said Optimus sounding a bit surprised.

"I did?" asked Hot Shot looking a bit surprised himself.

Bumblebee pointed to Beth communicating-

"She had bought the glasses off eBay."

Then all gazed at Beth. She never did like being the center of attention that much.

"What?" she said not liking everyone starring at her.

"You've had the glasses all along?!" shouted Hot Shot as he turned to Beth.

"What glasses?" asked Beth.

"The one you bought off eBay," said Hot Shot trying to make her remember.

"Those old things?!" said Beth remembering.

"Yes," said Optimus.

"Oh," said Beth gazing at everyone. "So was that you Bumblebee trying to bid for the glasses?"

"No," shook Bumblebee.

"Wait, someone else tried to get the glasses?" asked Optimus stepping closer to the girls.

"Yes, but I beat him by one penny . . . he was one tough nut I'll tell ya," chuckled Beth.

All the autobots have grave looks on their metal faces and they wondered why.

"That 'person' could have been a decepticon for all we know," said Optimus.

"Oh great," slumped Beth realizing things.

"Don't worry humans," said Optimus. "If it was we will protect you from harm. Hot Shot, you will look after Beth. Bumblebee, you will look after Katy."

"What about my sister Crystal?" asked Beth.

At that Optimus pondered on who should be the one to protect Crystal. He then made up his mind and said-

"Jazz."

"What . . . why me?!" complained Jazz.

"You know what—I don't want any protection. I just want to walk home and continue my normal life," said Crystal as she walked away.

"There—you see," said Jazz as they watched her walk away. "She doesn't want me."

He then looked at Optimus and saw that he tried to hold in his anger and frustration, but his face was showing much of it. Then, through his grinding teeth Optimus said-

"Get over there and befriend her!"

"Uuhh, yes sir," stuttered Jazz running after Crystal.

Crystal kept walking even though she knew she was being pursued by someone.

"Yo bi--- wait up," he said trying to catch up to her.

As is it was worse enough for Crystal. She hated being cussed at and so completely ignored him. She just kept walking. Jazz had just stopped and tried calling her back.

"Come back you jacka-- ho-!" he called.

"Hey you better get your friend to stop cussing at my sister. She hates people that cuss!" said Beth as they heard Jazz say every cuss word known to mankind.

"Be my pleasure," smiled Ironhide as he snuck up behind Jazz.

"You mother fu----- bi--- bet back—" he was then cut off by the tight grip of Ironhide's hand covering his mouth.

"Hey, what's yo fu----- problem Ironhide?!" shot Jazz at Ironhide.

"You're cussing the lady out," said Ironhide.

"How the he—am I supposed to know that?" asked Jazz.

"You're doing it right now," sighed Katy.

"I am?" said Jazz a bit confused at finding out there were two sets of the human language.

"Uh, yea!" said Beth. "Now you have to be nice with my sister she's very shy."

"Oh I see," said Jazz now understanding.

He then turned his head in Crystal's direction and said as he ran after her-

"Baby come back!"

Beth and Katy started giggling at Jazz trying to talk nice to Crystal.

As Crystal made her way out of the ally a certain police car with a single passenger watched her.

"That's her!" said Frenzy mistaking Crystal for Beth.

Barricade then hit the gas causing Frenzy to be thrown in the back.

"Whoa!" he shouted hitting the back.

Crystal looked and saw the police car heading towards her. She wondered why. Then she was something fling out of the police car. It was a tiny robot.

"What the!" cried Crystal seeing this.

Frenzy then attacked her, but was soon chased away by Jazz.

"Get yo fu----- hands off my woman Frenzy!" he said Shielding Crystal from Frenzy with his shield.

The others soon came and Frenzy found that he had made a mistake. The girl he tried to grad was not Beth, but the one beside Hot Shot was. Frenzy then flung himself at Beth, but Hot Shot blocked her with his body. Frenzy then began to scratch up Hot Shot.

"Blast him off!!" cried Hot Shot twisting and turning to try and get the decepticon off.

"Hold still Hot Shot!" said Optimus coming to him.

Optimus then threw Hot Shot to the ground and looked for Frenzy . . . he found him. Optimus grabbed Frenzy and tossed him as far as he could away from everyone. He then kept Hot Shot down checking to see if Frenzy did any damage.

"You look okay," said Optimus as he helped Hot Shot up. "I was right. The decepticons are after them so we must hurry and find those glasses."

Beth checked to see if Crystal was alright—she was, but she was badly shaken up. Jazz held her in his arms, but she still shook with fear. Beth came to her and embraced her comforting her as she said-

"Don't worry Crystal—they will never let anything happen to us . . . never."

* * *

Beth, Crystal, and Katy went to bed a little shaken, but slept peacefully knowing that three heroic autobots were on full alert in their parking lot. When they awoke they received a message from Optimus Prime by Hot Shot telling them to find and bring the glasses to them in the same ally they met them that night. 

"Okay, all I have to do is go in my room and to the small lamp stand I placed it on," smiled Beth as she scurried to her room.

"Uhh, Beth," stuttered Crystal.

"Okay, where's my glasses?!" came an angry shout from the room.

Jazz, Hot Shot, and Bumblebee heard Beth shouting and just a bit flinched at hearing her get even angrier.

"You moved it?!" cried Beth in her twin sister's face. "WHERE?!"

"In a bunch of old boxes in the attic," said Crystal.

"Are you serious?!" said Katy. "There's like millions of boxes up there!"

"Hey I didn't think you'd need them!" cried Crystal.

"Well you thought wrong!" said Beth.

"Yea, so what!" said Crystal turning her head up and crossing her arms.

"Well, we better tell Optimus," sighed Katy.

"You mean we better tell him that it might take YEARS to find!" said Beth looking at her idiot clean freak sister.

"Pretty much," smiled Katy as she began to laugh like her jolly ole self.

The autobots could hear them out the window. They heard them go from panicking to angry to frustrated to happy to laughing.

"Ahh, I love that sound," smiled Jazz as he listened to their laughter.

"What?" asked Hot Shot.

Then there came another burst of laughter and Jazz said-

"That."

"Yea, you're right," smiled Bumblebee. "It's been a long time since my audio receivers ever picked up such joyful sounds."

"We've been fighting for far too long," sighed Hot Shot. "I'm getting tired of it."

"Yea," sighed everyone else.

"But it's all we know," finished Bumblebee.

* * *

Not too far off Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet heard the young ones conversation. Optimus gave a sad sigh as he heard the boys speak about war. 

"Hhh, they are right you know," said Optimus as he gazed at them with sad optics.

"Right about what sir?" asked Ironhide.

"This war," sighed Optimus as he backed up into the ally way they watched the others from. "It is all they know . . . they were born in it."

"Yes, they never knew what it was like before all this madness," sighed Ironhide. "It is sadly fading in me."

"I too," said Optimus as he turned once again to gaze at the others. "The humans are so innocent. They do not deserve to be sucked into out mistakes. I pray to Primus we find the allspark in time before Megatron and his decepticons do."

"For the sake of us all," said Ratchet gazing at the humans. "Especially them."

"Yes," said Optimus. "We must find the glasses."

* * *

The girls had told the autobots that it might take a while for them to find the glasses. This deeply downed Optimus. 

"Please hurry—time is precious to us," said Optimus.

"We know," said Katy. "Don't worry—we'll have those glasses in no time."

"So in the mean time just chill," said Beth. "Take some weight off your load and relax."

The autobots looked at the girls with just about blank stares.

"Do you even know how to relax?" asked Beth.

Crickets again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" said Beth.

"Not even you Jazz?" Crystal asked as she looked up at Jazz.

Jazz just shook his head and said-

"No way baby. Got no time."

Katy then shook her head and said-

"Well I don't know about you but I'm taking Bumblebee here to have some fun."

Katy then began to push on Bumblebee's leg saying-

"Come on . . . let's go."

Bumblebee looked back at Optimus giving the expression 'what do I do?' Optimus just smiled and said-

"Go ahead. Go have fun."

Bumblebee nodded and then transformed and drove off with Katy.

"Come on Crystal let's go!" smiled Beth as she got into the transformed Hot Shot and drove off as well.

"Let's go Crystal!" smiled Jazz as he transformed and opened the door.

"No, I just want to go home," said Crystal as she got in Jazz.

Jazz was upset. The others got to go partying, but not him. He got stuck with the boring one. He then looked back at Optimus who had the 'you better do as she says' look.

So he abided by her wishes and took her home. It was still in the afternoon so Crystal decided to look for the glasses since no one else would. She wanted to hurry up and find them so the transformers would leave their planet. She had no luck though.

She knew it was in one of the boxes, but which one was the hard choice. She decided to take a short break. As she got down from the attic she heard some hip hop music. She then knew that Beth and Katy must be home, but as she came into the living room she saw they weren't there.

"Jazz!" she said startled to see him in her living room.

"Hey baby," he said as he danced to some hip hop music.

"How'd you get here?!" cried Crystal just about freaking out that he'd destroy their things.

Jazz then shoved his face close to hers and said-

"You don't want to know."

He then pushed off the floor with his hand and went right back into his dance. Crystal looked around to see any damage he made getting in their apartment, but she didn't see anything out of place. She then turned her attention to the dancing transformer and said-

"You dance pretty well."

"Do you dance?" he asked not breaking a beat.

"No," said Crystal plainly. "I can't dance."

"You liar," said Jazz. "It is a fact that all humans can dance. It's just how good they are to say if they can 'truly' dance . . . dance with me."

"No," smiled Crystal trying to get to the kitchen.

Jazz then blocked her way with his hand and said-

"You're gonna have to dance first."

"Jazz I'm tired and thirsty. Can I at least get me something to drink?" grumped Crystal.

"Nope," smiled Jazz doing a small twist to the beat of the song.

Crystal sighed and then looked up at Jazz and said-

"Fine, but I can't dance, just warning you."

Crystal then placed herself in the middle of the living room were Jazz had moved to give her room. Crystal then began to sway to the beat and at that Jazz smiled and said-

"That's it girl."

Crystal then gave out a small smile as she began to move her feet. Jazz just kept edging her on as she began to do some twists and turns. Jazz then gave out a loud laugh for nothing could keep him from having fun not even her. At least she danced for him.

"Never go against the facts girl," smiled Jazz.

Crystal just smiled. She was glad Jazz was with her. She didn't care what Katy or Beth said . . . Jazz was the coolest transformer ever.

* * *

Katy went to the park with Bumblebee. She went to the one part of the park were the water fountains shot up at you and you could play in them. Katy had her bathing suit on and decided to play in them just to have some fun. She laughed and squealed as the cold water hit her. 

Bumblebee just watched her have fun. He smiled at seeing her enjoy herself. Katy looked at her car just starring at her and so motioned her hand for him to join. Bumblebee thought she was crazy for it was day light.

Someone would see him if her were to transform in public.

"The sun shines brightly now," played Bumblebee.

But Katy shot back with a wide smile saying-

"There's no one around Bumblebee . . . come on!"

Bumblebee surveyed his surroundings. There were quite a few trees so if someone did some he could easily dodge being seen. Bumblebee transformed and slowly advanced to the spouts. Katy just laughed at seeing him on high alert with water.

Bumblebee looked down at one hole and scanned it closely, but water soon shot out of it and squirted him in the face. Bumblebee stumbled back as it did and was met with multiple squirts around his body. Katy almost died laughing at seeing the large robot almost freak out about water hitting him. As Bumblebee gazed at the laughing Katy he saw a spout of water shoot up her back making her gasp of the coldness.

This then made Bumblebee chuckle. Katy saw his expression and said-

"How would you like it if something cold squirted you?!"

Then another spout of water squirted Bumblebee's face making Katy trip over her laughter. Her face turned so red Bumblebee thought something was wrong with her. He then came to her and just gazed at her. Katy continued to laugh, but then calmed down a bit and held her hand out saying-

"Help me up."

Bumblebee took her hand and pulled her up, but as he did a spout of water shot up in their hands making Katy slip out of Bumblebee's grasp.

"Whoa!" cried Kay as she slipped.

But Bumblebee acted quickly and grabbed her body with his other hand before she struck the ground. Katy smiled and gazed into Bumblebee's blue optics with her brown eyes saying 'thank-you'. Bumblebee gave a smile and a nod to her as he helped her to her feet. As Katy regained her balance she nearly slipped again so Bumblebee grabbed her hand.

"Whoa, slippery today isn't it?" she smiled grabbing Bumblebee's hand with her other hand.

Bumblebee just nodded as he held onto Katy. As Katy gazed up at Bumblebee she smiled and thought of something she hadn't before. She wondered at her thought for a moment and then looked at Bumblebee and said-

"Hey Bumblebee come here."

Bumblebee knelt down and came close to Katy.

"Closer smiled Katy signaling for him to come closer with her index finger.

And so Bumblebee got even closer to her. He was but inches away from her face. Katy then closed her eyes and puckered her lips and moved closer to Bumblebee's face. Just as her lips met his, a water spout shot up between them making them both jolt back and Katy crack up in laughter.

"Come on!" smiled Katy taking his hand and pulling it to the center of the shooting water spouts.

* * *

Beth went out for a joy ride with Hot Shot just talking to him and listening to music. She had all the windows down and blasted the radio with the song 'Headstrong' playing. Beth was singing at the top of her lungs and didn't care if she was good or not. She was having fun and that's all that mattered.

As she sang Hot Shot zoomed up and down hills, many times making Beth jump at the speed. As this went on Beth smelt the moisture in the air and looked and saw the large full rain clouds before them.

"Looks like it's going to rain," she said rolling up the windows.

Before they knew it the rain slammed down and the thunder roared. There was so much rain that Hot Shot couldn't gain friction on the road so he had to stop and wait for it to pass. But then lightning flared and struck and this made Hot Shot act a bit strange.

"Hot Shot what's wrong?" asked Beth seeing him go crazy at all the sudden flashes.

"It's too bright!" he said beginning to shake.

Beth had no choice but to get out in the pouring rain. Hot Shot then transformed and covered his optics at the lightning. There was no one on the road at that time so it was safe for him to transform.

"Hot Shot it's just lightning," said Beth holding herself for the coldness of the rain.

"It's too bright!" he said facing the ground so to avoid the flashes.

He then looked to see a worried, shivering, wet Beth gazing at him.

"Can't you transform?" she asked.

"Not now," shook Hot Shot. "This lightning of yours messes up my sensors."

Beth gave out a small cough and Hot Shot then took her under him and held her close to his chest to avoid her getting wet. Beth clung on tightly to Hot Shot as the storm progressed. She still got wet but she paid no attention to it as she rested her head on Hot Shot's chest and smiled. She always enjoyed his company.

She couldn't ask for more than being with him.

* * *

"At least the storm's over," said Crystal as she placed a green card of uno down. 

"Yea," said Katy placing a wild card down. "Blue."

The door then slammed open and in walked Beth soaking wet. Katy and Crystal just gazed at her with mouths wide open. As Beth made her way across the living room dripping over everything Crystal smiled and asked-

"What happened to you?!"

"Hot Shot drop you in the lake?" guessed the smiling Katy.

"I just found out transformers leak," said Beth walking over, stiffly, to get a towel.

"What?" laughed Katy finding what Beth said very amusing.

"I'm wet, cold, tired, and I think I'm pmsing," said Beth grabbing a towel out of a closet.

"So what happened to you? Other than the fact that you got wet," said Crystal.

"I spent the storm under Hot Shot," she said wiping the water of her face. "Apparently lightning messes up their sensors."

Katy began to laugh at the image of Beth getting soaked to the bone under a leaking Hot Shot.

"Well at least you didn't try and kiss him!" said Crystal as she pushed Katy.

"What?" said Katy. "You never thought of it before?"

"You tried to kiss Bumblebee Katy?!" asked Beth with her mouth wide open. "Now you're insane."

Hey, I just wanted to know what it's like," said Katy.

"Mhm, sure," said Crystal placing her last card down to win. "Uno."

Katy then got up and went to their window to gaze out at their cars. Beth and Crystal then joined her as she said-

"I mean . . . I wonder if it's any different than kissing a human."

"We wouldn't know remember Katy," said Beth. "We've never kissed a guy, and besides I don't think kissing a robot counts."

"It was just a thought," sighed Katy gazing at her car.

They then shared a quiet moment just gazing at them down in the parking lot. As they all gazed at the bot boys they let out inward sighs. Katy then broke the silence by saying-

"But seriously—what do you think it'd be like?"

The twins then, both, pushed Katy to the ground and all started to giggle like they were when they were teenagers.

As the day ended it ended with no luck on the glasses. Optimus wished they would hurry, but they were only human and were slower than they.

"Do not worry Optimus," said Ratchet as they watched the girls' apartment. "They shall find it soon enough."

"You're right Ratchet," said Optimus. "If we have waited thousands of years just to come this close to finding the allspark then we can wait a little longer . . . It's just I don't know how long the decepticons can."

"Let them come," sneered Ironhide. "I'm ready."

"Yes, but are they?" said Optimus as he turned his gaze back to the girls' apartment.

The girls then got tired and so went to bed. They had a busy day the next day. Beth and Crystal had to work late and Katy had a test to become a veterinarian, and not to mention they had to find the glasses soon. They all slept and rested for the next day.

When they awoke there was something in the air that made the girls feel like it was going to be a great day. They all headed to their cars in a cheerful mood. Bumblebee, Jazz, and Hot Shot all noticed their upbeat moods that day.

"Someone's in a good mood today," smiled Hot Shot.

"Yea, I know," smiled Beth as she got in Hot Shot.

And so they headed to their jobs and indeed it was a good day. Beth and Crystal had just gotten raises and that day Bumblebee waited for Katy to get finished with her test to see if she would become a veterinarian. After three hours of waiting Katy came out to him holding a white piece of paper.

"Tell me the good news baby," played Bumblebee.

Then with a wide grin and a squeak to add she threw her arms up and ran to Bumblebee saying-

"YES!!"

She then wrapped her arms on the hood of the car and hugged Bumblebee. She still cried out in joy until she saw a couple of people starring at her sideways. She then contained herself and entered her car and drove off.

"Anyways," said Katy as they drove off.

Then as they drove around a smaller part of the city Katy told Bumblebee to pull into a small ally way. He did and when he came to a stop Katy got out. Bumblebee said as he transformed and came close to her, on the radio-

"Are you feeling okay?"

Katy then grabbed Bumblebee's face with both hands and forced her lips on his. This was both shocking and strange to Bumblebee. He had never been kissed before by anything or anyone. To Katy it was just like kissing something metal, but since the metal was alive it was different.

Katy held onto him for a very long time. After a while she felt Bumblebee's hand move to rest on the side of her body this just urged her to kiss longer. As Katy let go and backed up she gazed at Bumblebee waiting for a response. Bumblebee just gazed at Katy with, almost, emotionless optics.

Katy was now afraid what he was going to do now that she expressed her affection towards him. Bumblebee then moved his hand to gently fiddle with her red hair. Bumblebee's gaze then met Katy's and he gave a smile to her while he played-

"Baby do it again."

Beth and Crystal got out of work early that day and so were at home when Katy called and gave them the good news.

"She did it. She passed!!" shouted Beth in joy.

"Really?!" smiled Crystal. "That's great!"

"So you want to celebrate?" smiled Beth as she spoke to Katy through the phone.

But all she heard was Katy say-

"What was that? . . . Bumblebee stop . . . What Beth?"

"I said do you want to celebrate?" asked Beth again. "And just what are you doing?"

"How 'bout a picnic?" suggested Katy. "With the autobots."

"Do you know a place were they can't be seen?" asked Beth.

There was a long pause till Katy said-

"Uh, yea. Just come to the park and I'll show you."

Katy then hung up without warning leaving Beth hanging.

"K-Katy?" she said seeing if she was still there, but she wasn't. "She hung up on me."

"Well let's go!" smiled Crystal as she ran out the door.

"Why not," sighed Beth as she looked up and followed her sister out to their cars.

They went to the park and found Katy. She then led them to a quiet far off spot in the large park that was surrounded by many trees so if anyone saw them then the autobots would be able to hurry and hide. Optimus and the others didn't mind much the outing, but really wanted the girls to find the glasses. All had a good time though and after the girls ate they decided to watch the sunset with bumblebee, Jazz, and Hot Shot.

Beth sat next to Hot Shot; Crystal sat next to Jazz, and Katy sat by Bumblebee.

"Isn't it beautiful," sighed Beth as she smiled and leaned onto Hot Shot.

"Yea, we never have sunsets on cybertron," said Hot Shot gazing at the beautiful masterpiece.

"Why?" asked Beth gazing up at Hot Shot.

"It was always filled with smoke," said Hot Shot remembering cybertron.

Oh I'm sorry," said Beth casting her eyes down.

"Don't be," smiled Hot Shot sadly as he embraced the girl.

As the couples continued to gaze at the sunset Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet just smiled at seeing the boys enjoying themselves.

"Ahh, look," smiled Ironhide seeing the boys embrace the humans. "They've grown attached to the humans."

Ratchet then called out to them saying-

"Now, now, no interbreeding."

As almost in sync Hot Shot, Jazz, and Bumblebee turned their heads to the annoying Ratchet.

"Do you mind man?" said Jazz through a crooked embarrassed smile.

"Humans mate differently than we do," said Ratchet.

"Ratchet!" whispered Ironhide trying to get him to stop before any damage was done.

"I mean if you were to possibly mate with the girls you'd have to—" But Ratchet was cut off by the boys.

"Ratchet!!" they cried cutting him off.

"How do transformers mate?" asked Crystal curiously.

"Crystal!" cried Beth and Katy trying to get her to shut up.

"I'm just curious," said Crystal.

"Well . . ." started Jazz. "We . . . lock lips."

"You mean kiss?" said Beth.

"Wait, what?!" gasped Katy poking her head outward to see her friends.

"Katy what were you doing with Bumblebee when you called in the first place?" asked Beth crossing her arms.

"I didn't know! . . . I thought it was just normal kissing . . ." the look on Katy's face was that of disbelief as she said, "Oh my gosh I just mated with a robot."

She actually kissed him . . . and Bumblebee let her?! Were the thoughts of Beth and Crystal at first they were at shock, but after a while at seeing Katy's more shocked face laughs began to seep out of them.

"Ew, bad Katy," laughed Beth seeing Katy still in shock at what she had done.

"Am I gonna get impregnated or something?!" freaked Katy.

"Oh goodness no," shook Ratchet.

Katy was about to sigh a sigh of relief, but Ratchet continued and took that sigh from her.

"There is a possibility you could though, but if you were to get impregnated with a transformer child the weight alone would kill a small organic life form like yourself."

"Thanks . . . I feel so relieved," said Katy still afraid.

"Bumblebee always did like other species," smiled Jazz as he elbowed Bumblebee.

That made Katy scoot a little away from Bumblebee. This greatly upset him. Ratchet then opened his 'all knowing' mouth again and said-

"Katy do you feel heavier than normal or feverish?"

Katy couldn't take it any more. She had too much. She had then lost all the strength in her body and had fainted. Bumblebee saw this and tried to wake her up, but she was out. Bumblebee then gave Ratchet the meanest look he ever gave anyone other than the decepticons.

"What did I say?" asked Ratchet raising his hands.

"Everything!!" played Bumblebee from a metal band group.

"Hey, I think it would be fascinating if she were to get—" But Ratchet was cut off again by everyone.

"RATCHET!" they shouted at him telling him plainly to shut up.

"Fine," he said crossing his arms. "I'm just saying they black out too."

"Man, shut the fu-- up!" said Jazz.

Jazz then looked and saw an angry Crystal and realized what he had just done.

"Oh I'm sorry baby. Slap me next time I mouth off," he apologized.

"Yea, well I don't know if it will hurt you more than it hurts me if I do," murmured Crystal.

"What was that baby?" asked Jazz knowing she said something.

Crystal then leaned over to Beth who was nicely cuddled up against Hot Shot and whispered to her-

"Why does he keep calling me baby?"

"Well just be thankful he's not cussing at you," whispered Beth back.

"Hm, you're right," said Crystal as she rested against Jazz again.

After the sunset the picnic ended and the girls went home. Katy had woken up and she was still mad about today's issue.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me we were . . . mating, as they say!" she complained stomping around their living room.

"Maybe . . . he liked it," smiled Beth knowing Katy was going to ring her neck sooner or later.

"Beth! How could you . . . really?" smiled Katy at the thought of Bumblebee liking her kissing . . . or mating.

They were looking through some boxes as they spoke about this and just as Katy said that Crystal said-

"Aha, aha, I knew it!"

She then rose up the glasses and Beth immediately grabbed them out of her hands.

"I thought I put them in here," smiled Crystal.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better," smiled Beth as she gazed at the long sought for glasses.

"Should we tell the autobots?" asked Katy.

"In the morning," smiled Beth.

And so they cleaned up the living room and then went to bed. The next day they all had the day off, but Katy had to go up to the clinic for some training on her new job, but not until 2:00 p.m. It was about 11:00 a.m. when they headed to their cars.

"Can't wait to tell Hot Shot," smiled Beth as she placed the glasses in a glasses case and then in her pocket.

"And Jazz, and don't forget," then almost in sync Crystal and Beth smiled and said, "Katy's mate!"

They then cracked up laughing as Katy pushed them both.

"Shut up!" she said beginning to laugh and her face turn as red as could be . . . it nearly matched her red hair as a matter of fact.

As they came to their cars they immediately shut up laughing as they saw a policeman near their cars writing something down.

"Excuse me, what are you doing to our cars?" asked Beth coming to the man.

"Checking to see if they were stolen," said the policeman.

"Stolen . . . why would they be stolen?!" cried Beth.

"Well by the looks of your pays looks like you can't afford these babies," he said smacking Hot Shot on the bumper making Hot Shot jump a bit.

"Please don't touch my car," said Beth. "He only likes me touching him."

"Don't talk back to me missy!" he said pointing a pen in Beth's face.

He then froze at the sudden feeling of wetness. He then looked down and saw the black car leaked oil on his nice shiny shoes. The girls could barely hold their giggles in.

"Aw man!" he groaned bending down to clean it off.

But at that very moment Hot Shot opened his door and knocked the policeman clear over. The girls could no longer contain their laughter.

"See . . . I told you," smiled Beth as she laughed at him.

"That's it, you guys are coming down town!" he flared getting up.

"What, why?!" cried Beth.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you . . . thieves!" he said taking them.

"Thieves?!" cried Katy. "He just called us thieves!"

As they got taken away Beth tried grabbing onto Hot Shot, but there was nothing he could do.

"Wait!" she cried as the policeman took her off him. "I have the glasses . . . I have the glasses!!"

Bumblebee, Jazz, and Hot Shot hated seeing the policemen treat the girls like they did, but if they were to try and save them someone was going to get hurt. The police then came and took their cars as well.

"Wait, what are you going to do to our cars?" asked Crystal.

"We're impounding them missy. Just until you get out of jail," he said.

"Jail?!—jail?!" cried Katy as they drove off. "We have rights!!!"

The girls were not too thrilled at taking a drive down town to the police station. They had everything taken from them but the glasses because Beth said they were Katy's extras. They were seated for questioning and they didn't get the brains of the bunch either.

"So . . . you mind telling me how you got those nice looking cars ladies?" he asked as he annoyingly chewed gum in their faces. "You some drug dealers or something?"

"NO!" Katy and Beth spat.

Then what is THIS?!" he said pulling out a bottle of Aleve. "Does this A—leave your withdraw symptoms or something?"

"Those are Katy's," said Beth looking at the dumb man.

"Aha! . . . So you're the drug user!" he pointed at Katy.

"Those are bought at the store you idiot! Were do you live—under a rock?! I take them for my headaches!" said Katy.

"Oh Aleve," said the man looking at the bottle.

He then put it away and said-

"Well then explain to me why she has a car and she can't drive?"

This time they were stuck, but none were going to talk.

"Fine! Maybe a day in the slammer will help you straighten things out," he smiled.

They would rather go to jail anyways then tell them about the autobots . . . who would believe them in the first place? As they sat there through the night all they could really talk about was how stupid the police are these days.

"A rock," started Beth. "You told him he lived under a rock?"

"Can't you picture it?" smiled Katy.

"Yea," smiled Beth.

They then all laughed again. Katy could always get the twins to laugh no matter where they were.

"How do you think we'll get out of this?" asked Crystal.

"I don't know Crystal . . . I don't know," sighed Beth as she sat down in their small cell.

* * *

Hot Shot, Bumblebee, and Jazz had their tires locked up so they couldn't go anywhere. It was night, but they didn't risk transforming. 

"Man, Optimus is going to be so mad at me!" said Hot Shot.

"We exist too Hot Shot," said Jazz.

"Oh, sorry Jazz. It's just I hate it when I can't protect someone!" said Hot Shot.

"You and me both," said Bumblebee. "I hated the way they treated the girls like they did."

"You mean Katy?" laughed Jazz.

"Hey! What about you and Crystal, huh?!" shot back Bumblebee.

"Say what?—you want a go at it buster?!" said Jazz scooting over to Bumblebee. "Don't you be making fun of my woman!"

"Who ever said I was?!" said Bumblebee.

"Guys could you knock it off before someone hears us?!" said Hot Shot trying to get them to be quiet.

"Like me?" came a deep familiar voice.

As they looked over the fence parked next to it was Optimus Prime.

"Where are the girls?" he asked trying to stay calm to his men.

"Gone?" smiled Jazz.

"You let them get taken?!" said Optimus.

"It will be okay," said Hot Shot. "They'll be out in no time and give us the glasses."

"They found the glasses?!" said Optimus.

"Yes, Beth dyingly screamed it all over Hot Shot," said Jazz.

"Do you like picking fights Jazz?!" said Hot Shot getting angry.

"Boys stop this!" said Optimus getting frustrated with them fighting all the time. "We have to go get the girls NOW!"

"You mean like bust them out of jail?" asked Hot Shot.

"Sweet!" smiled Jazz. "But, uh, you'll have to get us out of here first boss."

Optimus gave out a sigh and then looked around to see if anyone was coming . . . no one was. Optimus transformed and stepped over the fence and came to the three young ones. He then took his sword out, sighed again, and said as he came to them-

"Hold still."

"You ain't gonna cut off anything important are you?' asked Hot Shot a bit nervous.

"At this point I should," sighed Optimus cutting off their tire locks.

"I'm free!" smiled Jazz. "Now let's go rescue the ladies from those fu----- bas-----!"

"Let's ride!" played Bumblebee.

Optimus then transformed and they drove off. Ironhide and Ratchet soon joined them on their way.

* * *

As the girls sat there in jail Beth heard something coming outside the window. She then heard someone call for them outside. 

"Sps, Beth Crystal, Katy!"

Beth looked outside and saw Hot Shot's smiling face.

"Hot Shot!" she smiled taking his finger as he put it through the bared window. "Hey the autobots are here!!"

"They are?!" exclaimed Katy as she got up and moved over to Beth.

"Are they gonna get us out?!" asked Crystal. "We'll be escaped convicts if we do!"

"Just shut up!" said Beth.

"What—we will be," said Crystal.

At the sound of Crystal's voice Jazz spoke up saying-

"Baby is that you?!"

"Yea-yea it's me Jazz," sighed Crystal getting tired of him calling her baby.

"Is Bumblebee there?" asked Katy.

At hearing that Bumblebee played-

"I don't mind spending everyday . . . out on your corner in the pouring rain."

"Hey Bumblebee," smiled Katy hearing him.

Bumblebee then played-

"Katy, I don't know why I even try."

"We've come to bust yo bi----- out," said Jazz.

"Jazz!" said the girls hearing him cuss again.

"Oh shi-! I can't stop cussing!" stomped Jazz.

"Shh, be quiet!" said Katy.

"Yea you idiot!" said Hot Shot turning to him.

"Wait, I hear someone coming!" said Crystal.

They then sat back down and the autobots got out of sight. Then these men in black came and stopped before their cell.

"Are you the Beth, Crystal, and Katy I've heard so much about?" asked the leader of the group.

"Yea—why?" asked Katy.

The man then cracked a smile and said and he quickly flashed a badge-

"I'm agent Simmons. You'll be coming with me."

Men then came to them and took them.

"What, why?" asked Katy/

"We shall see," snapped Simmons as he grabbed a strange radio device.

He then came up to Beth and scanned her. It nearly went off the chart.

"Uha," he said making his way to the next one.

The same with Crystal.

"Uha," he said making his way to Katy.

When he scanned Katy the scanner had busted.

"WOW!" said Simmons. "I wonder what you've been doing."

Kay just crossed her arms and gave him the 'back off' look. Beth and Crystal just smiled for they guessed why the scanner did what it did. The scanner probably detected if you talked or touched a transformer and it would make sense that it'd break for Katy because she did a whole lot more than touch Bumblebee . . . according to Ratchet.

"Oh yea, you're defiantly coming with us," said Simmons.

They then grabbed the girls and brought them into a black SUV. There were quite a couple of them. Yesterday may have been their lucky day, but not today. As they left with the girls the SUV's were followed by six pairs of blue optics.

The autobots would save them.

* * *

"So tell me," started Simmons. "Who likes to talk to their car the most . . . I'm guessing you right?" He pointed at Katy, but she said nothing. 

"Why are we here?" asked Beth getting angry of all this confusion. "Who are you?"

"Sector Seven they call us," said Simmons.

"Never heard of them," said Crystal.

"And you never will," he said.

"Okay, just what is this all about?!" asked an angry Katy.

"Aliens," said Simmons.

At that crickets. Everyone was silent till Beth said-

"You're insane."

"Have you been taking A—leave?!" laughed Katy.

"OH, good one!" smiled Beth as they slapped hands.

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Simmons.

"Inside joke, you wouldn't get it," said Beth plainly.

"Look, listen to me ladies. I know you have come in contact with the aliens!" said Simmons getting frustrated with them.

"Prove it," smiled Katy leaning back in her seat.

Simmons then held up a recorder that played a number of messages about them from some nosey neighbors.

"There is a car/robot thing trying to get into an apartment—oh wait it got in!"

"Um, there are these strange girls that like to talk to their cars."

"I've been watching these girls for quite a while now and I have noticed that they sometimes get out of their passenger seat in their cars."

"You can't possibly believe that!" tried Beth.

"Oh we can and we will," said Simmons. "That is unless you tell us the truth."

"Jazz was your fault Crystal!" said Beth looking at her.

"What?!" said Crystal as Katy and Beth stared at her. "I didn't tell him to do that!"

"Wait, who is this Jazz?" asked Simmons.

The girls then stared straight ahead as a silver leg was placed right in front of them. They hit it and ran over Jazz's leg. It hurt him just as much as it hurt the SUV.

"Mother fu--!!" he cried turning his head cause of the pain.

The autobots then came and found the girls. They had to pretty much rip the cars open to find them. Simmons had wide eyes as he saw this. He couldn't believe what was going on—and yet he could.

As soon as they opened the car to see the girls Optimus stood straight and said-

"We will be taking the girls now."

Hot Shot then came and took Beth. Bumblebee came and took Katy. Jazz had hopped over and took Crystal.

"Did you hurt your leg Jazz?" asked Crystal seeing him hop.

"Just a bit baby . . . just a bit," he said hopping back beside his comrades.

"So I was right," smiled Simmons. "You girls do talk to your cars."

"Well . . . yea," smiled Katy a se looked at Bumblebee.

"You know we'll get you ladies . . . and your cars too!" said Simmons seeing the robots transform in their cars and the girls get in them.

"And out little dog too?" smiled Beth buckling up.

Optimus then spoke to the boys and told them to take separate ways to get the girls out of there.

"Yes sir!" they said as they sped off.

They were not too far off when Beth had asked Hot Shot-

"Why did you reveal yourself to him?"

"Optimus could already tell he knew of our existence, and Bumblebee had had a run in with them before," said Hot Shot as he took a turn.

As they drove something fell from the sky and hit Hot Shot directly on the hood making him flip right off the road.

"Transform!" he cried as he transformed and caught his balance and Beth.

"What was that?!" shook Beth with fright.

"I don't know," said Hot Shot turning around.

But as he turned he was met with a fist in the face knocking him back to the ground and Beth out of his hands.

"HOT SHOT!" cried Beth seeing a monster robot beat on Hot Shot's chest till it let out a slight glow and he went as limp as a dead body.

Has he killed him? Beth thought he had and so her tears began to fall as the robot picked up Hot Shot's Body and held him by his neck. He then turned to look at the scared, weeping female and then began to back up into the darkness with Hot Shot saying-

"Follow me human."

Beth had no choice but to follow. She followed the giant robot till it came to a stop and it had tossed Hot Shot's body to the ground. Beth then knew she was going to die. Then, a couple of seconds later, Came two other robots.

One was that of a police car and the other looked like that of a monster truck. They had both the limp bodies of Bumblebee and Jazz, and Crystal and Katy followed them slowly just like Beth had done. They both cried in fear as well. The girls then ran to each other and held each other.

They were all scared of the other robots. They must have been decepticons. They thought that the robots had killed their cars, but soon they began to come to. The one that had hit Hot Shot then turned to the girls and said-

"Give us the glasses and we won't hurt your boys."

"Don't listen to him," stumbled Hot Shot as he came to.

The robot then grabbed the back of Hot Shot's neck and put his face into the robot's gun. Beth then cried out-

"No don't!"

The robot then slammed Hot Shot to the ground and stepped on him to keep him down. He then signaled his head for someone to come . . . it was Frenzy. The robot then turned his gaze to the girls and smiled and said-

"Give the glasses to Frenzy . . . and watch out . . . he may bit."

All of the decepticons then gave out a laugh as Frenzy neared the girls. Frenzy took his claws out before Beth and said-

"Glasses girl."

Beth then slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the glasses. She saw all the decepticons give wide smirks on their faces as she slowly moved the glasses towards Frenzy. Frenzy smiled as he readied to take the glasses. As Beth nearly gave the glasses to Frenzy they heard a deep rumbling voice say-

"Get your claws away from them Starscream!"

The robot that had Hot Shot down released the pressure form him and turned to see Optimus Prime and the rest of his men.

"Optimus Prime," he smiled. "What a . . . surprise."

The decepticons then prepared to fight and Frenzy readied to take the glasses, but Ironhide then came up behind the girls and pointed his cannons at Frenzy saying-

"Back away Frenzy or else I'll blast your metal hind all the way across this planet."

Frenzy then lowered and gave out an electrical grow as he back away.

"I've been looking forward to this Prime!" smiled Starscream as he scanned Optimus.

"My Primus you're just like him," said Optimus seeing Megatron through Starscream.

Starscream just hissed at Optimus and just about pounced on him till three bright lights shown. It was sector seven. They called in reinforcements.

"Perhaps another time," said Starscream as they all transformed and vanished in the darkness.

Optimus then turned to the three helicopters that shown lights on them and then said-

"Autobots—scatter!"

In their hurry Beth had dropped the glasses and had forgotten about it. As the autobots made their way into the darkness Jazz had a little trouble getting to the darkness cause of his hurt leg, but then a wire was flung and wrapped around his leg. It then pulled and tripped him to the ground.

"Ah shi-!" he said as he hit the ground.

"No, no, no, Jazz!" cried Hot Shot trying to get him.

But they had dragged him away. Optimus had to hold Hot Shot back as he attempted to save Jazz.

"Jazz!" he cried.

"No Hot Shot!" said Optimus holding him back. "If you try and save him than they'll take you too!"

"No!" cried Hot Shot giving up.

The girls had seen this and so ran out to him. Optimus tried to stop them, but he was too busy holding off Hot Shot.

"No girls!" he tried, but they were gone.

"Jazz!" cried Crystal as she ran to him.

But as soon as they neared Jazz sector seven came out and took them.

"Get you hands off them!" cried Jazz.

"You're in no position to be telling us what to do," said Simmons as he gazed at the captured Jazz.

He then looked at his men who had brought out some electrical weapons. He smiled and shouted-

"Fire!"

"NO!!" cried the girls.

Now these weapons hurt Jazz and made him cry out in pain. He was already hurt enough as it was so when other men began to start to freeze him he began to go offline.

"He never did anything to you!!" cried Crystal.

"Yes he did," said Simmons as he took the girls in the other SUVs. "He trespassed on earth."

"No!" cried the girls as he shut the doors on them.

As the autobots watched Jazz and the girls get taken away Hot Shot couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't just going to stand there and let them take away his friends. Hot Shot then jumped away from Optimus and transformed and drove after them.

"No Hot Shot!" cried Optimus watching him drive off.

Bumblebee had to hold himself back from going himself, but he knew better. Optimus then sighed and bowed his head. He then looked and saw there, nestled safely on the ground, the glasses. He picked them up and just gazed ahead.

"Should we track them?" asked Ratchet.

"No," said Optimus as he gazed at the glasses. "I have a feeling that they will be heading toward the allspark as well."

* * *

Sector seven took the three girls across America it seemed. As they drove Simmons had noticed a shiny black car with a green under light. 

"Looks like we have a little company," he grinned looking at it in his rearview mirror.

"Should we capture it?" asked another man.

"No," said Simmons keeping his gaze on it. "Let it follow us till we get to the dam."

Simmons then turned to the one girl that was with them and asked her-

"So who's that who's following us?"

Beth then looked and saw Hot Shot trying to stay his distance and still follow them.

"Hot Shot!" cried Beth slightly seeing him.

Hm . . . its name is Hot Shot?" asked Simmons giving that smug look of his.

Beth didn't car anymore and it was about time the autobots got a little respect.

"HIS name is Hot Shot and the one you mercilessly caught is Jazz. They are called the autobots and are here to defend us from the decepticons, but by the way you're acting I doubt they'll want to protect you!"

"Hot Shot . . . Jazz?!" laughed Simmons. "Did they name themselves or sis you from lollipop land?"

Beth gave him the evil eye, but he was not moved.

"Well we know one thing about them," said Simmons as he sat back in his seat. "That is they're dumber than they look."

They took the girls on separate choppers. Beth sat with a couple of military people. Crystal was stuck with a blonde girl and her friend, and Katy found she was stuck with the secretary of defense John Keller. As the army people gazed at the young woman who sat with them with long brunette hair and green eyes they wondered why she was there.

One by the name of Lennox tried to talk to her.

"What's your name miss?' he started trying to sound as nice as he could.

"Beth," said Beth casting her eyes down.

"Not to be rude or nothing, but . . . why are you here? You look like you shouldn't be here at all," said Lennox.

Beth just inhaled nervously and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. For all she knew they could have Hot Shot.

* * *

Katy didn't speak one word, but Keller noticed her. He then turned to the man next to him and said- 

"They keep getting younger and younger."

* * *

Crystal didn't want to talk. All she wanted to know was if Jazz was alright. The blonde woman by the name of Maggie noticed Crystal. She wondered why she was there. 

"So what do they have you for?" Maggie asked Crystal.

Crystal looked at her, but didn't really want to tell her.

"Don't worry," smiled Maggie. "Our conversation doesn't exist remember?"

Crystal wanted to smile, but couldn't. She then looked at the man named Glen who sat next to Maggie and then at her again. Crystal then decided to tell her.

"They took my car," she said plainly.

"What?!" said Maggie not believing they would take her just cause of her car."

"He . . . he is an alien as they say . . . his name is Jazz," said Crystal.

"Wow!" mouthed Glen.

A real alien robot was this girl's car. Did she know already that he was or not?

"What does it—he look like?" asked Maggie.

Crystal then looked out to the chopper next to her. They carried a silver form with thick wires.

"That," said Crystal with sad eyes.

As they landed they were taken into more SUVs and drove to a large dam. When they exited they saw Jazz being loaded into the dam. He was dazed a bit, but he could still see what was going on. Crystal saw Jazz and escaped the hold of sector seven and ran to Jazz as he was being shipped inside.

"Jazz, Jazz!" she cried as more men came and grabbed her.

"Don't worry baby, everything's going to be alright," Jazz said weakly.

They then sprayed him again and took the crying Crystal away.

"So you're his girlfriend ah?" smiled Simmons gazing at Crystal. "That's disgusting!"

Crystal continued to cry as they took her to her sister and friend. Beth came and embraced her weeping sister and wondered what had happened.

"Crystal what's wrong?" asked Beth.

"Jazz!" cried Crystal as she pointed to him. "They're going to take him apart!"

As Katy and Beth looked at Jazz they turned to Simmons with angry looks on their faces and said-

"You better not take him apart Simmons!"

"Who said anything about taking him apart?" smiled Simmons.

They then entered the dam. Not too far off Hot Shot had kept close optics on them. He was just behind some rocks as he heard the sound of weapons clicking. He immediately turned and was met by and electrical pulse from his arm.

It hurt him just a bit, but a couple more may cause him to go offline. Hot Shot then pulled at the electrical wire and broke it. He had tried to make a run for it, but a wire wrapped around his other hand and his left leg. The power of the electrical force made his sensors go mad.

Another wire then attached to his other arms and then pulled. Hot Shot let out an electrical cry that rang throughout the dam area, and his owner heard very clearly.

"No Hot Shot!" Beth jumped in fear at hearing his painful cry.

"Well looks like Jazz will be getting company pretty soon," smiled Simmons as they continued their 'tour'.

* * *

Another wire attached itself to Hot Shot's other leg and as the electricity surged through him it nearly brought him to his knees, but that didn't happen. As his strength failed him another strength came to his aid. Hot Shot was wrapped in the embrace of familiar strong arms. Optimus Prime. 

Just as Hot Shot's sensors shut off he heard the groaning of Optimus being hit by the electrical force too. Optimus then took his sword and sliced the wires off Hot Shot and picked him up in his arms. Optimus staggered a bit but regained his balance. He looked and saw that Hot Shot had nearly gone offline.

Optimus then quickly took him away from the eyes of sector seven. They had cameras all around and they had captured that moment.

Simmons and the others watched as this happened.

"My god, they're almost humanlike," he smirked as he watched the larger one take Hot Shot away.

Oh my . . . he was protecting him!" gasped Maggie seeing how human they were.

"That is because they are the autobots," said Beth getting everyone's attention. "They protect each other . . . even the ones that don't deserve protecting."

"Yea, whatever," sniffed Simmons. "Come on let's go."

As they left Lennox and Epps were the last ones to go. They just stared at the video replaying itself. After their experience with these creatures they didn't think they could be humanlike and care for one another. These ones were different though—especially the larger one that cared for the black one.

"Coming gentlemen?" called Simmons down the hall.

Lennox and Epps soon joined them again. Simmons took them throughout the dam explaining things to them. They then came to a chamber that held Optimus' brother . . . Megatron.

"It's Megatron!" gasped the girls as they saw the frozen monstrosity.

"Ladies not again," sighed Simmons. "We did not name it that!"

"But that's his REAL name!!" they said.

"Fine, have it your way," said Simmons giving in. "We found 'Megatron' here over 100 years ago."

"Who found him?" asked Maggie

"Archibald Witwicky," said Simmons holding up a picture of the sea man.

The girls gasped at seeing the man wearing the glasses they had bought.

"Gasp, it's the glasses!" they gasped.

"Do you girls know something I don't know again?" asked Simmons placing his fists on his hips.

They said nothing again.

"Fine," said Simmons walking over to another room. "But I'll show you something you ladies DON'T know."

He then led them to a place were they kept a giant cube of alien origin. All gasped at its magnificence.

"This, my friends, is sector seven's pride and joy. We call it the alien cube," smiled Simmons.

"Gasp, the allspark!" whispered Katy to Beth and Crystal.

But Simmons had heard her and got annoyed.

"Okay, what do the 'autobots' call it?" he asked getting tired of the objects already having names.

"The allspark," they said. "It is the source of life to the transformers."

"Really," said Simmons shaking his head. "People . . . come with me."

He had taken them to another room.

"Room to room to room, what is it now?!" asked a tired Keller.

"You'll see," smiled Simmons. "You'll like this."

* * *

"His sensors are back to normal. He should be fine," said Ratchet as he finished examining Hot Shot. 

"Good," smiled Optimus.

"Guys, I'm fine!" said Hot Shot shaking off Ratchet and getting up.

"Ironhide then came up to Hot Shot and tightly grasp his shoulder and pointed his gun at Hot Shot saying-

"Ratchet does he need any rest? Cause if he does it will be my pleasure to force him to!"

"No, no," shook Ratchet.

Hot Shot gave a teasing smile to Ironhide as Ratchet said this, but soon vanished as Ratchet continued saying-

"But it would be a good thing if he does."

Ironhide then shoved his gun into Hot Shot's face smiling, but Hot Shot soon broke free and said-

"I don't have time for this! Optimus we have to save Jazz and the girls!"

"I know that Hot Shot. That is why I sent Bumblebee to rescue them," said Optimus.

"What . . . why him?!" complained Hot Shot.

"Because he follows orders!" said Optimus raising his tome of voice like he never had to Hot Shot before.

Hot Shot gazed at Optimus with a shocked expression. He had never seen Optimus so frustrated with him before. Optimus gave out a hard frustrated sigh and placed his hand across his optics. He took a moment to calm down and then lowered his hand and looked at Hot Shot and said-

"Hot Shot ever since you were born you were like this . . . a fighter. You shouldn't even be here by all accounts. You're here today because I took the time to care for you when you were a sparkling."

"And a cute sparkling by that," whispered Ironhide to Ratchet who began to shake his head in agreement.

Optimus continued-

"Hot Shot you are one of my best fighter, but you like to take matters into your own hands because you believe it is the right thing . . . sometimes it is, but Hot Shot . . . sometimes it isn't. You need to learn to obey and trust me. It is then, Hot Shot, that I can trust you to follow my orders to the letter."

Hot Shot reflected on this and knew it was the truth. He then bowed his head because of his own stupidity. Optimus then sighed letting his frustration vanish and then came to Hot Shot and placed a tender caring hand on Hot Shot's shoulder and said-

"Hot Shot I'm ready to give you that responsibility, but you have to show me you're ready for it. I've been waiting for you to show it to me for a long time . . . cause I have picked you to be my successor Hot Shot."

"W-what?!" stuttered Hot Shot in shock, surprise, and disbelief.

Ironhide and Ratchet just smiled as Hot Shot was finally told by Optimus who had waited a long time to tell him.

"Optimus are you joking or something, cause I can't—" but Hot Shot stopped as he saw Optimus shaking his head and smiling as he spoke again.

"Do I ever Hot Shot?" he asked.

Hot Shot shut up as he heard Optimus say that. Hot Shot could still not comprehend what Optimus had just said. All Hot Shot could think or say was-

"But you're not going anywhere are you Optimus?"

Optimus then placed his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth and think of many things till he looked up and said-

"Things . . . may go wrong—"

"You mean Megatron?!" said Hot Shot cutting off Optimus and hold his fists up in anger.

Optimus held his hand up to silence Hot Shot and continue.

"If they do I will sacrifice myself."

"Optimus don't say—" but Hot Shot was cut off by Optimus raising his hand again.

"If it does some down to that I have to say it has been a pleasure serving with you men. You have all been brave and good soldiers . . . and very dear friends to me."

Optimus then heard the familiar roar of one he knew long ago. Optimus then turned to his men and said-

"It is time."

* * *

Simmons asked if anyone had any cell phones, cameras, or any digital device. Glen gave him his cell phone and they put it in a glass case were they shot a bright laser at it. It then stopped and the cell phone shifted and morphed into a robot like the others, but this thing had no programming. It began to go crazy and shoot at everything to try and get out. 

It then began to break out.

"It's breaking out!" said Keller seeing the glass crack.

"Just wait," said Simmons getting the controls.

But it was too late. The robot had busted out of the glass and prepared to attack its first victim . . . Katy.

"Okay don't move till we get those weapons!" said Simmons backing away from the crazed phone.

Katy then gave out a squeal of a cry as the mad robot neared her. It then halted before her and took out a small scanner and began to scan her. All had never seen this happen before and so were fascinate by it.

"What's it doing?!" squealed Katy standing as still as she could.

"I have no clue," said Simmons as he motioned for a weapon.

The robot then ended its scan and then came up to her leg and began to snuggle it.

"Ohh, what's it doing?!" cried Katy not wanting to look at it.

"Fascinating!" gasped Maggie as they saw the robot warm up to her for some strange reason.

"Dude, that robot is humping her!" pointed Glen.

"Ahem, like another robot I know," joked Beth bouncing back and forth on her heels.

"Beth!" cried Katy in anger.

The small robot then acted all angry and it began to want to attack Beth. As it charged at her it was mercilessly shot to nothing.

"Aw man, not my phone!" moaped Glen.

"That was scary," said Beth letting out a sigh they killed it before I came to her.

"Why did it not attack Katy?" asked Keller.

"You got me," said Simmons.

As this happened a certain yellow robot had watched in the shadows this incident. He had seen the small robot do this and he had also wondered why he had done that do Katy. It would find out as the small robot began to come alive again. It was barely hanging onto its life as it detected something in the room of its own kind and slowly crawled to it.

"Whoa, I thought it was dead!" pointed Glen seeing it come back to life.

"Wait, what is it doing?" asked Maggie as she followed it.

It then found itself another form like himself, but bigger. It found Bumblebee. Maggie jumped at seeing the large robot suddenly reveal itself. Simmons readied to attack as Bumblebee held his gun down at them.

The small robot's life then was spent and it had died. Maggie then realized things and said-

"It must detect others of its own kind."

"But what about Katy?" asked Keller keeping his gaze on Bumblebee.

"That's still a mystery to me sir," she said.

"Bumblebee!" smiled the girls as they saw him.

Bumblebee than put away his weapon as Katy ran up and hugged him. He knelt down to embrace her in a warm hug. Katy didn't care by then, she had given Bumblebee a kiss, also, with the hug.

"Could that explain things?" smiled Maggie a bit as she saw the kiss.

When they had let got of each other Bumblebee pointed his gun at Simmons, but, reluctantly, Katy stopped him from shooting him.

"Is this the other robot you know Beth?" asked Simmons remembering her little joke.

Beth just slightly smiled and shook her head a little. Simmons then looked back at the two and said-

"No wonder why the scanner broke."

"So if you kiss a robot then those little robots will count you as one?" suggested Maggie.

"Oh, it's not kissing to robots," said Beth her eyes getting a little wide.

At that everyone guessed what she meant and so then shut up. Bumblebee then pointed his gun at Simmons again and played-

"What have you done with him?"

"What?" said Simmons not quite catching it.

"Jazz!" said the girls. "We want Jazz!"

"Tch, I'm not going to show you!" he scoffed.

"That's it, Bumblebee!" said Katy looking up at him.

Bumblebee then gave a grin and went up to Simmons. Simmons had no clue what he was about to do. Bumblebee then picked him up and grabbed both sides of his body.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, what's he going to do?!!" asked Simmons beginning to panic.

"Oh, he's just going to rip you apart," smiled Katy as she crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't!" sweated Simmons looking down at the robot's master.

"Oh I wouldn't—but he would," smiled Katy pointing to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee then began to slowly pull and it was quite a funny sight to see.

"You better show him to his friend," laughed Lennox liking Bumblebee.

"Lennox, Epps, you're supposed to be on my side!" cried Simmons.

"Says who?" smiled Lennox. "You don't exist remember?"

They all laughed at seeing Simmons get nearly pulled in two.

"Is he gonna tear Simmons in two?" whispered Maggie to Beth.

"No not really, but what Simmons doesn't know won't hurt him," smiled Beth as she whispered back.

Simmons then gave in as he felt a slight stretch in his stomach.

"Alright, alright!!" he cried. "I'll show you were Jazz is."

Bumblebee then put him down and Simmons gained control over himself and then started down the room.

"This way," he said as they followed.

"If this is a trap Simmons Bumblebee will be more than happy to finish his job on you!" sneered Beth.

She then could tell she got to Simmons for she saw a slight shutter in his body. They then entered a room where a bunch of scientists were and Jazz was stretched out on a table with a saw spinning right above his leg. Jazz's gaze was on the saw, but when he heard the others come he let his head fall down as he sighed in relief-

"Oh thank Primus!"

"And they say that a hero could save us," played Bumblebee as he unlocked Jazz.

"You're my hero baby," smiled Jazz as he got free.

Crystal then came to Jazz and hugged him. All waited for her to kiss him as well, but she never did. Simmons then turned his head to the last girl who didn't have a robot . . . Beth. He then sighed a bit and asked sarcastically-

"So . . . where's yours?"

Beth just smiled and shook her head. Then Bumblebee spoke to Jazz using their language and Jazz then turned to Simmons and said-

"Yo Simmons . . . where's the allspark?"

"This way guys," said Beth as they followed her.

There they stood before the giant cube. They stared at it for a moment till Jazz stepped forward and gazed a it saying-

"Man if I only paid attention in class back on cybertron."

Bumblebee crossed his arms and began to tap his foot as he waited for his stupid friend to figure things out. As Jazz failed to do so Bumblebee gave out a sigh and then pushed Jazz out of the way.

"Yea sure, you're going to talk to it . . . with what voice?! . . . I'd like to see this."

Bumblebee then cleared his throat to make it look like he was going to try and speak and then placed his hands on the allspark and out shot lights. He spoke to it through lights. Bumblebee smiled back as Jazz as he did this. Jazz just crossed his arms and said as he remembered-

"Oh yea! . . . you talk to it through lights."

The allspark then began to shift and shrink smaller and smaller till it fit in the palm of Bumblebee's hand. As all marveled at this the dam shook and almost caused everyone to fall down.

"What was that?!" said Maggie regaining her balance.

"Decepticons!" growled Jazz as he and Bumblebee took out their weapons.

"I take it those are the bad guys," said Lennox as he took out his weapons. "You got any good communications here. You're gonna need some back up."

"All communications are out," said Simmons.

"Da--!" said Lennox.

"Wait, do you have any old radios?" asked Maggie.

"Yea, why?" asked Simmons.

"Those will work," said Maggie.

"Good then we need to get to those and these guys to the others," said Simmons pointing to the autobots.

"Then let's get going!" said Katy as they ran off to the exits.

But then the exit was destroyed by a decepticon as he landed before it.

"Bonecrusher!" said Jazz as his image came into view down the hall.

"Can you beat him?!" asked Crystal as they gazed at the hulking robot.

". . . Maybe," said Jazz with uncertainty.

"Then in that case," said Simmons as he unlocked a room next to them. "Get in!"

Bonecrusher then charged at them, but they dodged him and lunged into the room beside them. They then locked the large bolted door. Simmons hurried and locked the doors and then they caught their breaths.

"That was a close one wasn't it?" asked Beth as she looked up at the bots.

But instead of them pushing on the door they had their backs to it and gazed at something that frightened them in the room.

"What is it?" asked Simmons.

They then saw they gazed at Megatron.

"Megatron!" gasped Jazz for himself and Bumblebee.

"Relax guys," smiled Simmons. "As you can see he is well under control."

But then out of a control box steps Frenzy. He smiled his crooked jagged smile of his as he said-

"Megatron melting."

They then looked and saw Megatron was indeed melting.

"Are you sure about that man?" asked Jazz.

"Is there another way out?!" asked Lennox.

"Yea, this way!" said Simmons as he darted past Megatron.

As they passed by him he had awoken and he was mad. He wanted someone, anyone to kill to settle his rage a bit. He then looked and saw humans . . . they would do.

"Insects," he sneered as he jumped at one.

"CRYSTAL!!!" cried Beth seeing Megatron fling at her sister.

"NO!!" cried Jazz as he jumped before her.

Instead of grabbing the human he had to settle with the pathetic autobot.

"JAZZ!!" cried Crystal as she saw Megatron take her friend away up into the air.

Megatron had flown straight up with Jazz using him as a shield through the entire ruble. Megatron then landed on top of the dam and took Jazz by the neck and pulled him close to his face and growled at him saying-

"Weakling autobot. Just die!"

"Fu—you Megatron!" spat Jazz.

"Fine!" growled Megatron.

Jazz then heard Crystal's cries for him and so looked down to her and smiled and said-

"Good-bye baby."

Megatron then pulled Jazz apart and he broke in two instantly killing him.

"NO!!" cried the girls as they saw Megatron mercilessly kill their beloved friend.

Megatron then took the remaining parts of Jazz and looked at them and then at the mourning insect who cried for him. He then tossed his body back to them and said-

"Here . . . mourn for your lost!"

He then took off and left them to weep. As they watched Jazz's body hit the ground they only cried louder.

"NO!!" they cried holding each other.

Oh my god!" said Maggie covering her mouth and looking away.

She couldn't stand to see it. Bumblebee sadly shook as he came and touched Jazz's dead body. His anger then made him shake worse and he then looked up and took his weapon out. He was ready to fight.

"Wait Bumblebee," sniffed Katy as she stopped him. "We have to get Jazz and the allspark to Optimus and the others."

Bumblebee looked at Jazz's body and then put away his gun. He took up Jazz and continued to follow Simmons.

"Okay girls you go with Bumblebee and Lennox's group that way and the others follow me to the control room!" said Simmons as he ran off with Maggie, Glen, and Keller.

Bumblebee headed to the exit first with Beth, Crystal, and Katy, Lennox, Epps, and their men following. As soon as Bumblebee got out he placed Jazz's body safely down and then transformed.

"What about Jazz?" asked the girls as they got in Bumblebee.

"I'll come back for you," played Bumblebee telling them that he'd come back for him.

Bumblebee then drove off with the others following. Optimus and the others should be near by.

* * *

Megatron transformed and landed beside the dam and was met by Starscream. 

"Your highness," bowed Starscream.

"Where is the allspark?!" growled Megatron not having time for anything but the allspark at the moment.

"The humans have it," said Starscream. "They will be giving it to Optimus Prime soon."

"Prime," growled Megatron low in his throat that began to rumble. "I must have the allspark, I MUST!!"

They then took off to find the autobots.

* * *

Bumblebee headed straight towards a large city till he met the others on the road. Hot Shot drove up right beside him and smiled saying- 

"It's good to have you back bubby."

"Hot Shot!" smiled Beth as she put her head out of Bumblebee's window.

"And you too Beth," smiled Hot Shot as he saw her bright face.

"I want to ride in you Hot Shot!" smiled Beth wanting to get out now.

"Alright," smiled Hot Shot as he opened his door as they still drove. "Hop in."

"Are you serious?!" said Beth looking at him as if he was stupid.

She then crawled out of the window and just gazed at the passing road and hen at distance between herself and Hot Shot's opened door. She didn't know if she wanted to go then.

"Don't worry," smiled Hot Shot with a reassuring and calm voice. "I won't let you fall."

"Never?" asked Beth as she gazed at Hot Shot with soft eyes.

"Never," said Hot Shot almost in a whisper.

Beth then looked once more at the road and then at Hot Shot's open door. She took her chance. Hot Shot nearly ran into Bumblebee as he made sure Beth got in him. She made it.

"Could have stopped," said Katy with a slight laugh at the little stunt.

"No . . . I don't think you'd want to," said Crystal as she looked out the window to see three decepticons flying overhead towards the city.

As they made it to the city everyone got out and tried to signal their friends. It worked, but they couldn't come in time. The decepticons got to them first. The autobots transformed and were ready for them . . . but the humans weren't.

All panicked as the robots began their battle. Optimus stood on the rooftops waiting for Megatron to come. He did and just as he passed by Optimus jumped and grabbed onto him to bring him down. He did and they both hit the ground with a large quake.

They both immediately stood and faced each other. Both knew to never turn their backs on anything. It was the way of war.

"Hello brother!" hissed Megatron through his fangs; his optics shined blood red at Optimus.

"Hello . . . brother," said Optimus straightening.

Megatron then tackled Optimus and they wrestled with one another.

Bumblebee tried to protect the girls, but Starscream came and attacked him blowing him away from the defenseless humans. As Bumblebee nearly lay dead on the ground Starscream turned to the girls and smiled. He then pointed his gun at them and said-

"You girls have caused enough trouble for us. Now . . . tell me were the allspark is!"

Katy and Crystal were too scared to even move much less say anything. Starscream's patience soon ran out.

"Oh well," he smiled as he prepared to shoot them to nothing. "What is this world without one more human . . . or in this case—two?"

He then felt something grab his leg. As he looked he saw it was Bumblebee, but his grasp was very weak.

"You!" snarled Starscream as he bent down and picked up what was left of Bumblebee by his neck. "I think it is about time to finish off what Megatron should have finished long ago!"

He then saw Bumblebee look at the girls and then get an idea as he pointed his gun at the girls again. Starscream gave that smirk of his and then said-

"But first . . . you'll have to watch their meaningless deaths!"

Bumblebee then gazed at the girls again and saw their scared faces. He wanted to protect them but he couldn't. He then, through switches and bolts and wires snapping, managed to say with his own voice-

"Nnnnooo . . . Kkaattyyy!"

"Hm—how cute," smiled Starscream as he pulled the trigger.

That moment seemed to stop as the shelling continued on just as Bumblebee took up his strength and forced Starscream's aim upon himself.

"NOOO!!!" cried Katy as she watched Bumblebee force the shots upon himself so that they would live just a little longer.

Crystal was stuck in shock as she saw this. Her mind then said-

_Oh please, not again!_

Bumblebee let out a horrible scream as the shots to his chest began to melt through his, already, damaged armor and into his spark. Time stood still as Bumblebee sacrificed himself for the girls. Crystal and Katy wished it would just stop. Starscream then let go of Bumblebee and let him fall to the ground as he said-

"So you wanna take their shots do ya? . . . Well then take them!!"

Starscream then shot him again just as many times as he was going to shoot the girls. As Bumblebee twitched from the shots his cries were spent and his body began to fail him. Just as this happened Hot Shot came and tackled Starscream. He then flung Starscream away from the girls so he and himself could fight it out away from human casualties.

Beth soon came and saw Bumblebee. The girls then ran to Bumblebee and could do nothing but watch him die.

"No!" cried Beth in a hush whisper as they came and saw Bumblebee's lethal wounds.

Bumblebee's electronical gasps in pain were screeching to all who heard it, but the girls didn't care, Especially Katy. As Bumblebee looked at the girls he then quickly looked at his surroundings. He knew he didn't have much time so he took the allspark and gave it to Katy. He then pointed at the top of a building telling her to head up there.

"I'd never make it," cried Katy tears streaming down her face.

"I won't either," said Crystal.

Beth then stepped up and took the allspark in her hands and said-

"I'll try."

"But Beth!" flinched Crystal as she heard the loud cry of a transformer. "You'll never make it!"

"I have to try," said Beth. "For Bumblebee, for Jazz, for Hot Shot . . . for everyone."

Crystal then began to cry as she shook her head and hugged her sister.

"I love you all," sniffed Beth as she let go of Katy and then backed up. "Good-bye."

She then turned and ran to the building dodging blasts from Blackout in the process. Katy and Crystal watched her till she safely made it into the building. Katy then turned to Bumblebee and hugged his face while saying-

"She'll make it . . . she has to."

The helicopters had come and Beth had made it to the top of the building. She waved them down and she readied to hand them the allspark, but then Starscream came and shot them down. Beth was alright and Starscream was then chased off by other F-22 raptors. As Beth got up she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Give me the cube girl and no harm will come to you," said Megatron closing his razor sharp claws.

"NO!" cried Beth backing up.

"You do not know who you talk to fleshling," said Megatron with a bit of a rumble deep in his throat.

"Yes I do!" said Beth as she clung to an old statue. "You're Megatron!"

"So Prime has told you," he smirked with a small chuckle. "Did he tell you what I do to those who don't obey me?"

He then took out his weapon . . . a chain and a mace and readied to use it on her. He then grinned and said-

"I punish them!"

As Beth tried to get away from Megatron the autobots had seen this and Hot Shot had not liked the looks of it.

"NO!! BETH!" he cried seeing her up against Megatron. "We have to help her!!"

"Not we Hot Shot, but me," came Optimus' voice behind Hot Shot.

"But Optimus!" said Hot Shot as he turned to him.

But then there came a sharp pain that shot through Hot Shot's body near his spark. Hot Shot leaned on Optimus in shock as he saw Optimus had put his sword through Hot Shot.

"Opti . . . mus?" gasped Hot Shot in pain, shock, and surprise.

Ironhide and Ratchet were a little surprised too, but knew that it had to be done in order to stop Hot Shot from going.

"Stay here Hot Shot," said Optimus with a hushed voice as he took his sword out of Hot Shot and placed him gently down. "Stay here."

The pain and shock took Hot Shot's words away from him as Optimus left and went to Beth.

"Here . . . let me look at that," said ratchet as he knelt down to look at Hot Shot's wound.

* * *

Beth barely hung on as Megatron swung his weapon at her. 

"Give me the allspark!" he shouted as he nearly hit her.

Beth then looked down at the autobots and saw Ratchet tending to a wound recently inflicted upon Hot Shot. Hot Shot just gazed at her with wide optics. Beth then turned to Megatron and shouted-

"NEVER!!"

"Oh . . . so unwise," rumbled Megatron.

He then swung his chain and mace at Beth again, but had hit too hard on the building causing the ground beneath Beth to crumble and break apart and she fall. As Beth fell she ever clung onto the allspark, but soon someone clung onto her. She looked up and saw Optimus holding onto her for dear life.

"I got you Beth," he assured her.

Optimus then fell from one building to the other. Megatron watched from the rooftop as Optimus took the allspark away form him. He was not too happy about this.

"No! . . . The allspark is mine!!" he shouted as he dove after them.

"Optimus look out!" cried Beth as she saw Megatron come down upon them.

Megatron then hit Optimus in the back causing him to fall slightly to the right of Megatron. Optimus then turned around and took his gun and shot Megatron in the chest making his flip and turn at the pain. Optimus then shielded Beth as he hit the ground with Megatron next to him. It made a tremor throughout the whole city as they hit the ground.

"Beth . . . Beth are you alright?" asked Optimus as he opened his hands to see if she was alright.

"Yea, I think so," said Beth jumping down from Optimus.

"Good," sighed Optimus as he turned over.

"Here Optimus," said Beth as she handed the allspark to him. "You'll know what to do with it better than me."

Optimus then took the allspark and stood up straight. He then looked and saw Megatron getting up. Optimus then looked at the allspark in his hand again and thought only of one thing. So much power lied in his hand and yet so must chaos. He then looked back at Megatron and said-

"You are right Beth . . . It is time to finish this war—once and for all!"

He then charged Megatron. Megatron quickly saw this and so did the same.

"Give it to me Prime!!" he growled as he charged Optimus Prime.

They then clashed and there was silence as they stood there as if their bodies were attached. Optimus gave out a gasp as he looked down at their chests. He had placed the allspark between their sparks so when they clashed it would overload both their sparks. Megatron was in shock as he began to die with Optimus. Optimus let a gasp out in pain as he said-

"I'm sorry it had to be this way . . . brother."

Optimus and Megatron then fell to their knees as their parks slowly overloaded. Beth could not take all this death . . . but she forced herself to watch it. The other autobots then came and Hot Shot hated what he saw. As he held his chest Hot Shot gazed at Optimus with his mouth wide open.

"NO!!!" he cried as he saw the last seconds of the life of Optimus Prime.

Optimus gazed at the young Hot Shot and then gave out his last gasp of pain. Optimus' body then went limp as his head fell on Megatron's shoulder and Megatron on Optimus'. Brothers to then end. Ironhide was holding the still living Bumblebee as they saw this.

Katy and Crystal came to Beth as they just gazed at Optimus and Megatron's dead bodies. After a long moment of silence and remorse Ratchet finally said-

"What do we do now? We have lost two of our men."

Ironhide then straightened and said as he turned to Hot Shot-

"I don't know. Ask our new leader Shotaius Prime."

"WHAT?!" said Hot Shot looking at everyone. "I can't be you leader!"

"Optimus picked you . . . sir," reminded Ratchet.

"But I can't . . . I just can't!!" cried Hot Shot turning away from everyone.

"Hot Shot," said Beth coming to him.

"Beth not now!" said Hot Shot raising his hand to her.

"No Hot Shot!" said Beth not giving up. "Look at me!"

Hot Shot then slowly turned to her and looked down at her.

"Hot Shot come here I need to tell you something," she said with no fear.

Hot Shot then came down to her and said-

"What?"

Beth then grabbed his face and kissed him. She kissed him for a long while till she let go and whispered to him-

"It's your time. Optimus believed in you and so do I . . . we all do "

Hot Shot then looked at everyone. They needed a leader, but was he truly a leader. Optimus believed so. He would never know if he didn't try.

Why not? After all . . . it was Prime's last wish. Hot Shot then gave up all his fears and hot headedness and stood straight and tall . . . like Optimus. He then spoke with a loud booming voice saying-

"We the autobots have won this day, but have had losses. With the help of our new friends the humans we have overcome out enemies. The allspark is lost and so is all hope of going back home to cybertron. We shall rest here though . . . on earth. It is here were we shall live and protect the humans."

He then looked at Beth and smiled. She smiled back. Hot Shot then said-

"Our comrades shall get a proper burial though."

The decepticons were destroyed or chased away. And sector seven made sure everything was like it never happened. The bodies of the transformers were tossed into the ocean, including Jazz and Optimus, but the autobots held a ceremony for them and remembered their bravery. When this happened Hot Shot had noticed that there survived a piece of the allspark that was lodged between Optimus and Megatron's spark.

This gave them hope that maybe it wasn't completely destroyed. Many things happened after the battle for the allspark. Simmons was promoted along with Maggie and Glen and Keller may just run for president in the future. Epps and Lennox finally got to hold their girls again.

The dam were they kept the allspark is now being rebuilt as a base for the autobots, and Beth, Crystal, and Katy became high too. Beth became a famous author by writing a book called 'Transformation', Katy became one of the top veterinarians, and Crystal went into politics and is the assistant of a future governor. They had overcome their own fears. They never saw the autobots again though and so went on with their lives, but they would never forget them and either would the autobots.

Hot Shot now new leader of the autobots knew their had to be others out there like themselves so he sent a message throughout the universe hoping that it would reach someone.

"I am Shotaius Prime leader of the autobots. We live here on earth and pray we are not the last of our kind. We are here now—watching, protecting the humans from any danger. I send this message to those who have possibly survived on other star systems. You are not alone. Find us on earth…

We are waiting."


End file.
